Present approaches to cooling arrangements for some components that operate in a high temperature environment such as those in gas turbine engines suffer from a variety of drawbacks, limitations, disadvantages and problems including those respecting gas path flow disruption and others. Though some airfoils have trailing edge cooling features that provide an effective cooling for certain applications, there are drawbacks to these configurations due to material limitations. Therefore, there is a need for the unique and inventive cooling arrangement apparatuses, systems and methods disclosed herein.